


Distinct Lack of Judgement

by AspieSays



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autistic Sherlock, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspieSays/pseuds/AspieSays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Context: Post-Reichenbach and fallout, Molly living at 221B, along with her cat, Toby. She has recently bought a second cat, a kitten who is named Hamish, after they affectionately tease John about his old-fashioned middle name. People have noticed she refers to him as "our new kitten", yet nothing is clear-cut relationship wise. Well, almost.<br/>Toby can't stand Sherlock, but Hamish instantly bonds with him, and one night he decides to find out more about the cat's annoyingly affectionate behaviour, which doesn't turn out quite like he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distinct Lack of Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> "She" is not a typo, Hamish is a female cat. First submission, so sorry for any errors using-the-site wise.

Hamish was curled up on the sofa when Sherlock returned (it had been barely a six until very late in the day, when it became apparent it was an eight, Sherlock made a mental note not to judge that quickly from now on, or he would miss some interesting cases. Lately, he was taking all he could get, and he was being persuaded towards this logic anyway.) Molly had texted to say the morgue needed her and she would be back as soon as possible, probably very late. She had a key, so there was no need to stay up to let her in.

It had been a few days since the kitten had been introduced to its new home, and she was finally exploring the entirety of the living area. Sherlock had moved anything dangerous away so the thing wouldn’t poison itself or make herself ill and in the process ruin the cultures or smash equipment, which was annoying. 

Sherlock sat down on the sofa, and the cat jumped and scurried away, surprised by the movement. Pausing to roll eyes and being bored anyway, he fished the cat from under the sofa with one hand and plunked it down where it was previously. She didn’t need to move, the silly thing.

He opened his laptop and checked briefly whether the cat was staying put. No, she was moving. Eventually, she flopped down next to him, and began to nudge his leg. This cat had always liked him, even though he had not really treated her in a suitable way (not deliberately;  he had never known much about cats, even though his mother had one, which was tolerable, even pleasant.) He typed the behaviour into the search engine.

  _Cats do this to deposit facial pheromones on people or objects in their environment…Rather than territorial marking or ‘claiming’ someone, as is commonly thought, cats do this to mark something as safe — sort of like leaving a signal of comfort and safety…So you could think of it as a sign that they are ‘trusting’ that person or environment._  

He looked down at the tiny cat, and stroked her white fur and gently flicked her folded ears, and thought of how much he had in common with this animal’s behaviour, as well as how people interpreted this behaviour, not that he cared. And also that, apart from Molly and John (when he was being observant), this was the only other living creature that had complete trust, and a distinct lack of judgement-Toby hated him; as much as a cat can make a judgement.

 

* * *

 

When Molly returned, she found Sherlock asleep, with Hamish flopped down as close to him as possible, her face hidden under her leg, a position very similar to Sherlock’s, except his head was more visible. She leant in to check on the both of them, and her chest tightened slightly seeing Sherlock’s face was slightly damp and his eyes red, but she didn't feel right waking him. She kissed both of their heads (Sherlock’s first, he didn’t like cat dander on him even in minute amounts) and wandered off to bed. Toby mewled in the darkness.

"Don’t you dare disturb them," she said conclusively, searching him out and taking him upstairs with her, lest he do exactly that.


End file.
